Caught In A Crossfire
by Mrs. Mojo Risin' Blues
Summary: Elwood and Maria are having some trouble in their relationship, due to his jealousy. Will Elwood finally open his eyes and realize the error of his ways?


**AN: I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded anything Blues Brothers related and i apoligize. I've been busy with school like crazy. BUT now onwards to my longest oneshot yet...**

Being a female musician was both a blessing and a curse for Maria Valens.

It was a blessing for her, because she could perform on her guitar quite well for someone so young and she loved doing so. Her playing got her some fans and caught the eye of many people, but sometimes those people were men who just wanted to oogle at her.

That was her curse.

She was a beautiful woman with striking features but she never thought highly of her outward appearence. She grew up in the catholic orphanage learning to love oneself, but not to the point of vanity and the lessons truly impacted her. Most of the time when men whistled at her and called her 'baby', she would ignore them and continued what she was doing or do something worse if they peeved her enough. The only man who could get away with calling her 'baby' was her loving boyfriend, Elwood. His shy yet caring demeanor toward her made her feel lucky to attract someone like him. Their loving relationship, however, wasn't known to the public outside of the band.

Their little secret was both a blessing...and a curse...

* * *

It started late one night in downtown Dallas, Texas. The band were planning on staying in Dallas for about two weeks for vacation time before they head to 'The Roadhouse'. The Blues Brothers rhythm and Blues revue had just finished a gig and were downtown partying like every band does after a gig. It was open mike night at the club which, to Maria, meant her time to shine. She loved being the guitarist for her band, but she sometimes felt that she needed to have some of her stage time alone.

"Alright guys" she said to the Blues Brothers as she looked at the empty stage which only consisted of an electric guitar and single microphone stand. "I think it's my time to shine"

"Again?" Jake asked as he took a sip from his beer bottle

"What do you mean 'again'?" she asked defensively "This is the first time I sing tonight"

"Everytime we go somewhere that has a stage, you always wanna sing your bugs and Lead Blimp...or whatever that name is.."

"Its not lead blimp, its Led Zeppelin!"

"Blimp, Zeppelin. Whatever! They both float in the air!"

Maria rolled her eyes and finished her beer before she went onstage. Once she got on, a few whistles and cheers came from the crowd and she waved her hand to shut them up.

"Alright, alright..." she said into the mike happily "This song has kinda been in my head all day so thats why I gotta sing it tonight..It may sound a bit strange, but I can give it the Janis Joplin feel to it so it sounds better..."

She began to sing in her 'rock voice' _Why don't we do it in the road?_

The explosive guitar came in and everyone began to cheer surpised by the intencity she borught out. Even jake and Elwood were surprised.

_Why don't we do it in the road? Why don't we do it in the road? Oh oh...Why don't we do it in the road?_

"Mmm baby..." she added in a seductive moan, turning some of the men on...

At that moment, the doors to the club opened and a male figure with white cowboy boots walked in. Maria didn't pay attention, but Elwood saw he wore a black wide rimmed hat that was flat on the top and had metal circles wrap around above the rim like a belt. Brown hair stuck out beneath the hat and rested just about above his shoulders. He was also wearing black pants and a blue-green long sleeve shirt with a red scarf that hung casually in front of him and underneath his collar.

_Wait..._ Elwood thought to himself in sudden realization _ Is it?...nah...it cant be!...what would he be doing here?..._

_No one will be watching us Why don't we do it in the road?_

"Hey, Mr. Vaughan." the bartender said to the man.

"Hey, man" he replied in a soft spoken southern accent.

Elwood's jaw dropped "Holy shit!"

"What?" Jake asked, turning his attention to his brother

"Look who's at the bar." Elwood said

Jake looked behind him and he raised his eyebrows as he saw the man "Is that..."

"It's Stevie Ray Vaughan!" Elwood exclaimed.

Maria didnt hear him, but at that moment she sang louder

_WHY DON'T we do it in the road?_

The Blues guitarist sifted his brown eyes onstage at the female performer with raised eyebrows as he drank some beer from a bottle. She had a bluesy yet hard hitting voice that caught his attention.

And that wasn't the only thing about her that caught his attention...

He noticed her long lean legs snug in a pair of black leather pants that also brought out her curves. He looked at her face and saw her ruby red pouty lips near the microphone and a certain sparkle in her dark eyes as she sang. Stevie got up from the barstool, not taking his eyes off of her, and sat right by The Blues Brothers for a closer look and watched her move her hips to the groove of the song

_Why don't we do it in the road?_  
_Why don't we do it do it in the road? Yeah! Why don't we do it in the road? Uh huh..._

"She's really good." Stevie said to Elwood who was right beside him "At both singing and playing guitar"

"Yeah she is."

"What's her name?"

"Maria Valens" Jake said before Elwood could answer

Stevie blinked and looked up at the brunette beauty "I think I'm going to have a friendly guitarist to guitarist conversation wih her"

"Lets hope it doesnt get too friendly" jake whispered in Elwoods ear.

Elwood scowled and smacked him on the back of his head, knocking over his hat.

"The hell was that for?" Jake asked as he picked his hat up

_No one will be watching us, Why don't we do it in the road?_

Maria moved her hips some more and even flipped her long wavy locks back

_I said...No one will be watching us Why don't we do it in the road? _

With the final strum, the audience cheered and whistled at her as she bowed. She was about to step off the stage when she heard someone call her name

"Maria Valens?"

She turned her head backwards and saw Stevie Ray approach her.

_Holy shit, Stevie Ray Vaughan! I forgot he was from Dallas!_

Her eyes grew wide and she nearly tripped.

"Y...y...yeah?" she replied nervously

"I saw you onstage and I gotta say you really have some talent." Stevie said to her with a kind smile.

"Thank you" she replied humbly, feeling shy

He offered his hand to her "I'm Stevie Ray Vaughan by the way..."

_As if I don't know!_

She shook his hand eagerly "How did you know my name?"

"Your friends in the black and white suits told me."

She gave a small smile to Jake and Elwood

"Say, I'm getting ready to get on that stage with my band. How about you come and join me for a song or two?" he asked

"Sure!" she said happily

_Holy crap, I'm gonna perform with him!_

"I'm a bit in a Hendrix mood" Stevie said slyly "You do know how to play Hendrix, dont you?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked "I got scolded at my Catholic orphanage at age 16 because I performed 'Voodoo chile' "

Stevie Ray laughed. "At 16? how long have you played guitar?"

"I've been playing for 20 years. Since I was 5..."

"Wow, you started earlier than I did. I started when I was 7."

"But I think youre better" maria said shyly

"Why thank you" he replied with a smile and a wink.

Elwood had his back to them to make it seem like he wasnt paying attention, but he was. It was obvious to him that Stevie Ray was flirting with Maria...and she seemed okay with it. Jake senced his brothers jealousy and patted him on the back

"Calm down man. She's meeting her guitar influence, of course shes gonna be all happy and giddy. Besides, you should feel proud. A famous guitarist has the hots for your girlfriend and yet he cant have her! Only you" Jake added with a laugh

"I bet he can have her if he wanted to" Elwood snipped "He's Stevie ray vaughan for god sakes!"

"But I dont think she'll go to him. She loves you too much" jake replied

Elwood sighed sadly and glanced at Stevie and Maria laughing and chatting.

"He could give her the world and anything she could ever want. Me...I can't..." he trailed off, feeling his low self esteem.

Jake was about to speak up when Maria approached them happily

"Hey guys! Stay and watch us perform; we're gonna bring the house down!"

"Okay" jake replied

She looked at a sad looking Elwood

"Are you okay, Elwood?" she asked concerndly

"Im fine" he said with a smile, obviously masking his feelings "Go and rock the house down."

She narrowed her eyebrows at him, sniffing out his lie.

"We'll talk about this later" she said as she made her way to the stage with stevie behind her.

Stevie and the rest of Double Trouble plugged in their instruments before their singer spoke into the microphone

"How y'all doin' tonight?"

The crowd cheered and whistled

"Alright! I think we gotta start the show with an oldie but really good if you know what I mean...Take it away, sweetheart!"

_Sweetheart?_ Elwood thought as he scowled and clentched his fist, making his knuckles crack silently.

Maria began the steady intro to 'Purple Haze' that soon evolved into an intense intro. Stevie joined in on his wooden Fender guitar and soon the two guiatr virtuosos were improvising and really caught the attention of the audience.

_Purple Haze was in my brain,lately things don't seem the same,_ Stevie sang into the microphone _Actin' funny but I don't know why 'scuse me while I kiss the sky!_

"They really work well together" Elwood said to Jake

"It seems Six Strings has met her match" Jake said

Elwood gave Jake a cold stare and Jake soon realized what he had said made his brother on edge.

"I meant a match guitar-wise!" Jake quickly added

_Bullshit.._. Elwood thought bitterly as he drank his beer

Meanwhile, the band onstage still performed their hearts out

_Purple Haze all around, don't know if I'm coming up or down._  
_Am I happy or in misery?_

Stevie Ray approached Maria onstage and gave her a smile and a wink that would normally have his fangirls swoon _Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me._

"That's it." Elwood said to Jake bitterly as he took his beer bottle to go "I'm leaving."

"Elwood!" Jake called out

Maria continued to play the solo, but soon noticed her boyfriend walking out of the bar.

She glanced at jake and mouthed _"Where's he going?"_ with a riased eyebrow

Jake shrugged his shoulders and began to go after him. Maria set down the guitar onstage and snuck off to try to catch up. She left the bar and caught up to Jake where he found Elwood approaching the Bluesmobile

"Elwood, where are you going?" she called out

"Back to the hotel" Elwood said bitterly

"Dont you want to see the rest of Stevie Ray?" she asked

"No! Becuase I bet you want to see the rest of him...if you catch my drift!"

Maria narrowed her eyebrows "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the way he looked at you when you were singing." Elwood argued "And they way you looked when you shook his hand and called your name!"

"I was starstruck!" she stated "Whats wrong with that?"

"He was flirting with you!" he said angrily "and you were flirting back!"

"I was not flirting with him!" she agrued as her temper rose

"Yes you were"

"No I wasnt!"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasnt!"

"SHUT UP!" Jake yelled, silencing the couple "Just shut the fuck up with your arguing! It's not going to get you anywhere!"

Maria scowled at Elwood and he crossed his arms stubbornly

"I hate it when you're jealous like this!" she said angrily "It's like you don't trust me..."

"I do trust you..."

"Bullshit, Elwood!"

Jake raised his eyebrows at her cursing but stayed silent.

"If you trusted me, you wouldnt be like this. Thinking I was going to run off with every guy I come into contact with..."

Jake slowly raised his hand.

"What?" Maria snipped

"Dont snip at Jake!" Elwood argued

"Look I have a suggestion." jake said before Maria could argue back "Rita showed me a magazine article with this idea and I think it might work."

"What is it?" Elwood asked

"You guys are probably gonna hate me for this...but I think you guys should take a break from your relationship."

Elwood and Maria glanced at each other, taken back by what Jake offered

"But..." Maria began

"Uh..." Elwood said

"Hows that gonna help?" Maria asked

"You with each other 24/7" Jake said "and the stress of the tour is putting a toll on you two. I say we all take a break and go our seperate ways for a little while."

"At least until the Blues Festival" Maria said sadly

"yeah" jake said

The annual Roadhouse Blues fesitval was goning to be held in Dallas this year and the group was going to perform there as well as different venues all around Dallas, but now Jake needed to cancel all the gigs before that big festival. It was going to be hard for them as a band to prepare for this festival, but Elwood and Maria werent the only ones who needed a break from each other. The band had grown restless and more impateint with each toher as the touring got gruelling. This big gig meant alot to the band so Jake assumed he should cancel the smaller not-so-important ones.

"I think this break up idea sounds like something a marriage counsler would do" Elwood said

"Well" jake began "You guys are like a married couple almost...so why not give it a try? It if doesnt work then...I'll shave my head and wear a pink suit jacket!"

"You seem confedent.." Maria said

She glanced at Elwood nervously and he looked at her with the same amount of anxiety.

"Well..." Elwood said "I guess we could...give this a try"

"Y..yeah" maria said choking back.

"I'll..I guess I'll stay in Jakes room...you can have the current room."

"I guess its a good thing we're staying here for two weeks then..." Maria said.

"Yup" Elwood said awkwardly

There was silence in the group until Elwood took a deep breath "Well...I guess I'll be going now."

"Okay" was all Maria could say

Elwood got in the Bluesmobile as Jake looked at maria. He felt bad for her but he had to ride with his brother since the Bluesmobile was his only source of transportation.

"Sorry, I gotta catch a ride" he said to her

"I know" she replied still choking back her tears

Jake went inside and the Bluesmobile drove off leaving Maria behind. Once the car was out of sight, the tears began to flow from her eyes.

_Jake better know what the fuck he's doing_ she thought as she kicked a rock in front of her in frustration.

she sat on a bench that was outside the bar near the door, put her face in her hands and began to cry. She had already lost Elwood once when she went on tour with The Doors, but she didnt want to lose him again especially in a scenario like this. She knew all couples fought but things were going so well, so she thought, that it surprised and hurt her everytime she and Elwood argued.

"Why is love so difficult?" she asked outloud to herlsef

"I have no idea..." a familiar voice said

She jumped startled and saw Stevie Ray standing on the threshold of the bar and leaning his back against the wall facing her. She hid her face again

"Dont look at me right now" she said "I'm a mess"

"Whats the matter, darlin'?" he asked kindly as he sat next to her on the bench

"Im taking a break form my relationship with my boyfriend..."

"You had a boyfriend?" Stvei asked

"Yeah. He was one of the men in the suits you talked to. The taller one, Elwood"

"Ohhh." he said, picturing the man he had chatted to earlier.

He felt a little embarassed that he was talking about her to her boyfriend. iWell, at least I didn't say anything too bad./i

"Yeah...w...we decided to take a break and...date other people but...bb...but..."

She cried some more and Stevie felt pity for her. He had only known her during that night but he never wanted to see such a beautiful woman so miserable.

"Is there anyway I can help?" he offered

She stood up from the bench and ran a hand through her hair as she shooked her head "I don't think so."

"Do you at least have a ride?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration "I don't. Elwood's car was my ride and he took off!"

Stevie Ray thought of a plan silently and stood up to face her

"I'll give you a ride back to your hotel"

"Would you do that?" she asked

"Of course" he said with a kind smile "However, I think I should like something in return."

"What?" she asked suspiciously

As a woman she was no stranger the sly words men would say to her, so she didnt want to get into something she would regret. Sure Stevie ray seemed like a gentleman, but she never know if he's plotting something.

"How about you stay for a little while longer and watch our performance and let me buy you lunch tomorrow?"

_Well, the first part sounds pretty good, but lunch tomorrow?_ she thought to herself _Hmm...Well, I suppose it would be nice to let a guy buy me lunch in exchange for a ride back. Its only fair. Besides, he seems like a nice guy..._

She faced the Bluesman "Sure"

After she was lead inside, she still had a sneaking suspicion

_He better not expect anything else from me after this. I don't wanna date anyone else..._

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Bluesmobile, Jake and Elwood drove back at the hotel in silence. The tention in the air was very uncomfortable. Jake could sence the hurt coming off of his brother and it was making him feel guilty about the offer he had made earlier.

"Look I know you're feeling crappy, but this is an opportunity to better yourself and stop with your goddamn jealousy."

"How is taking a break from my girlfriend supposed to help me improve?" Elwood exclaimed

"You need to date other chicks so you can appriciate what you had with Six Strings, improve on what you need to change about yoursel,f and realize that if your keep it up, she'll leave you!

Elwood let out a tired sigh as he stirred the stirring wheel. "I guess I do need to work on my jealousy some more."

"Let's face it man, she's the best thing that ever happened to you...besides me of course." Jake added with a hint of vanity

Elwood rolled his eyes and continued driving until

BAM!

The back of the Bluesmobile was hit violently and the Blues Brothers suddenly jerked forward, causing the airbags to deploy. Luckily they weren't hurt, but the back bumper of the Bluesmobile was pretty damaged.

" 'The fuck did that?" Jake asked angrily as he pushed in his air bag back into the compartment

Elwood scrambled from his airbag and stepped outside the car, slamming its door in frustarion.

_First my girlfriend and now my car?_

"What was that for?" he yelled angrily

"I am so sorry!" a a guilt ridden female voice answered

A woman stepped out of her car looking very worried. Jake stepped out of the car to rant, but stopped once he saw her. She was impressive looking. She had a snakeskin skirt with a black tanktop and black boots while her brown pageboy haircut really focued on her grey eyes.

"Damn" was all Jake could say

The woman approached Elwood frantically "I am so sorry for this, sir. I dropped my coffee and it burned so as I tried wiping off my lap thats when I accidentally hit you. I promise I will make it up to you!"

"Good." Elwood snipped "I would like your insurance imformation"

"Okay thats fair, hold on" she replied as she turned and made her way to her car

Jake stood next to him "Wow. She's a babe"

"She's cute" Elwood said with a shrug "but she lost points for wrecking the bumper. Besides, you have Rita back at home."

"Just because I do, doesnt mean I still cant notcie babes" Jake replied "I can see but not touch. I know my limitations"

"Right" Elwood said sarcastically

The woman returned looking even more guilty

"Listen...pardon me what is your name sir?"

"Elwood Blues"

"I'm Lenora" she introduced as she shook his hand "Well, I got more bad news. I remembered that I dont have insurance right now."

"Why?" Elwood asked, his anger rising

"Im switching inbetween companies!" she said sadly "Im so sorry Elwood! Please let me make it up to you!"

Elwood scowled in frustraion

"Well, what do you have in mind?" he asked

"Let me buy you lunch tomorrow"

_Hmm... it cant replace my bumper but if thats all she can afford right now, then fine._ he thought bitterly _She better not expect anything in return, though._

Elwood sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine. Where do I meet you at?"

"Meet me at the Cafe de Paris downtown at noon, tomorrow?"

"Alright. See ya"

"Again, Im so sorry"

"I know..."

"See you tommorw."

"Yeah"

Lenora made her way back to her car and drove off slowly as Elwood and Jake got back into the Bluesmobile

"Alright man! You got yourself a date already!" Jake exclaimed

"Mind as well say yes since im getting free food" Elwood said with a shrug

"Youre making your first step towards bettering yourself as a boyfriend!"

Elwood gave him a weird look "I guess.."

He arrived at the Holiday Inn hotel about fifteen minutes later. He parked the Bluesmobile and he and Jake went inside to Elwoods room to get his stuff. Elwood went inside the picked up room and gathered his suits, pants, undergarments and socks as well as his ttohbrush and shampoo. He found a little sticky pad on the nightstand under the lamp and he wrote

"I already gathered all my stuff and moved in with Jake. You can keep the room."

He still felt down about this short-term break up, but knew a break was needed. It would help him clear his thoughts and give him time to improve without worying about gigs. He got a hold of his packed suitcase and headed down the hall towards the elevators with Jake. Once they arrived on the 5th floor, Elwood followed jake to his room and realized there was only one bed.

"Im not sharing with you" Jake said

"Fine, I'll get the sofa then." Elwood said as he unpacked his stuff into the drawers.

After he had unpacked all of his stuff, he took off his suit jacket and his hat. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack. I just want today to end."

"Night." jake said as he turned on the tv and lowered the volume

"Night"

Elwood grabbed a blanket and a pillow and got comfortable on the sofa as he struggled to fall asleep with an emotonally empty mind.

* * *

After the gig, Maria followed Stevie to his white custom painted limousine as the other members of double trouble went their seperate ways to visit thier families who were also living in Dallas.

"That was a good show. You really brought the house down especially during 'Couldn't Stand the Weather'" maria complimented with a small smile

"Thank you" he said kindly with a small rasp in his voice.

He shut the limousine door

"And now as promised, I will give you a ride back to your hotel."

"Thank you very much" she replied "I think its way too late to call a taxi anyway."

"You don't want no Dallas taxi driver anyway" Stevie commented "They are as bad as the ones in New York"

"Ugh," Maria complained "if there as bad as that then I'm glad you're here"

"I'm glad you're here too" he said with a smile

_He is quite the flirt isn't he?_

"Now, where are you staying at?"

"The Holiday Inn that's deep into downtown. I don't know the precise adress but..."

"Dont worry, I get ya" he replied

He told the chaufeur their destination and he nodded his head in understanding before he took off. Stevie Ray pressed a button, which revealed to be a cooler with different types of beer whiskey and wine.

"Would you like a drink?" Stevie offered

Maria widened her eyes at the drinks, impressed by the variety. "Sure."

"I assume you want the wine?" he asked

"Oh no." she chuckled "I like my whiskey"

Stevie raised an eyebrow, surprised at her choice of drink as he gave a bottle to her.

"I'm a whiskey man myself" he said

"Well cheers to that" she retorted as she lifted her bottle for a toast.

Stevie Ray laughed and raised his bottle

"Cheers!"

The two guitarists drank thier whiskey as the limosine drove off and began making its way into downtown...

* * *

About half an hour later, the limousine arrived at it's first destination

"Well, here ya are" Stevie said

He made his way to the car door and opened it for her.

"Thank you" she said with a smile as she stepped out of the limo "And as promised I will meet you for lunch tomorrow"

"I know this really good place not to far from here as a matter of fact. The Royale." Stevie reccomended "How about you meet me there about 12:30?"

"Sure" replied Maria with a smile "Well, I gotta go. Im really tired."

"Goodnight, Maria" he said with a wink and a tip of his black hat

"Night Stevie Ray"

She walked into the hotel doors and made her way towards the elevators. her mind began to wonder about the night she had.

_This was so odd. First I meet Stevie Ray and perform with him, then I take a break from Elwood, and then Stevie asks me to lunch?_

She shook her head as if trying to shake off her thoughts. She finally arrived back at her room and found that Elwood's stuff was gone. She found the note he wrote on the nightstand and sighed sadly

"Well Elwood. I hope you still know that I love you...even if your jealousy gets out of hand...and we're taking a break"

She changed into her pajamas and dozed off in the king sized bed alone. Something she hadnt done in a long time...

* * *

The next day, she arrived at the cafe Royale, an outdoor cafe that served its customers on the rooftop of a mall. She straighted out her flowing black skirt and red blouse before she took the elevator up to the rooftop and found Stevie sitting down waiting for her. He had on a sharp looking black outfit with a matching white hat with a black rim.

_He sure likes wearing hats doesnt he?_

He smiled as she approached him "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

She smiled and looked down shyly "Thank you"

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Do not hesitate to order whatever you like" Stevie told her "I'll pay for it"

"Okay." she replied

_At least he isnt all uptight and thrifty_

Once they had ordered thier drinks and food, Stevie Ray turned his attention to Maria

"So where are you from?"

"Callumet City, Illinois" she replied "I'm here in Dallas for about two weeks vacation because my band and I are going to be performing at The Roadhouse Blues festival"

"So am I." Stevie replied with a smile

"Really? You and Double Trouble?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god, that's awesome! Maybe you can officially meet Jake and Elwood and..."

She paused midsentence at her mistake and quickly shook her head "Well, maybe you can have a chance to meet the band"

"Are you their singer and guitar player?" he asked curiously

"I am their lead guitarist but I'm not a singer. The Blues Brothers are." she replied

"I think you should sing more often" he said honestly "You have alot of potential"

"Youre just saying that..." she said humbly

"Im dead serious" he said, lifting his hands up in surrender "As a guitarist and a singer like myself, I know you have potential"

"Wow..." was all she could say "Well, thank you"

She felt extremely humbled at his words, evne though she heard those words before. From Elwood. A waiter then came by the table with two plates full of food and the two guitarists chowed down as they talked more about music.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elwood left the hotel and made his way to Cafe de Paris that was only a few blocks away. jake was busy sleeping in so Elwood didnt bother to wake him up. His mind ran about the woman he had met yesterday by accident

_I'm not feeling very enthusiastic about this, but hell, at least I get something free out of this._

Elwood parked the Bluesmobile and saw Lenora sitting outside at a table underneath an open umbrella.

"Elwood!" she called out as she waved him over.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

Elwood appraoched her and put on a small smile "Hey"

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" she said as he sat down

"Well, you made a nice gesture and I wouldnt want to offend" Elwood said

"Thats sweet" Lenora said kindly

A waiter then came to their table and Lenora and Elwood ordered thier food.

"So how come you were driving in the dark with your shades on?"

He fumbled with his shades for a little bit "Well uh, I was on my way back to my hotel from a bar. I had gotten into a fight so it was a bad night"

"Im sorry" she apoligized sincerely "And I'm sorry for making it worse"

"Dont worry about it"

She giggled "You're so sweet!"

She suddenly scooted closer to Elwood "I bet women find you sweet...and attractive too"

Elwood became alarmed, squirmed in his seat and replied uncomfrtably "Umm...not really. They don't really talk to me."

_Except for Maria..._

"Thats a shame" Lenora replied as she batted her eyes flirty

"Hey, arent you Elwood Blues from The Blues brothers Rhythm and Blues revue?"

Elwood looked up and saw a blonde, friendly-looking, waitress. "Yeah I am"

"I saw your concert last night" she said happily "Your intro to 'Flip flop and fly' was very catchy and awesome!"

"Thank you" Elwood replied with a friendly smile

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lenora scowl at the waitress and figet in her seat as if being bothered by her.

_Is she jealous?_

"And your guitar player was really good too" the waitress continnued "She really can play"

"Yeah she really can" Elwood agreed

Lenora raised a suspicious eyebrow and squinted her eyes at him

"Well, I gotta get back to work. I just wanted to say hi and awesome gig yesterday!" she said as she got a tray full of food

"Well, thank you" Elwood said kindly

The waitress left and Elwood returned back to Lenora

"She was nice"

Lenora snorted and went back to eating her salad. Elwood felt uncomfortable so he decided to eat his shrimp cocktail in silence.

After a few minutes, Lenora spoke to Elwood again "So who was that guitar player she talked about?"

"She plays guitar in my band." Elwood replied "She's really good"

Silence...

"Thats it?" she asked

"She's pretty smart too"

_I dont think I should go into anymore details than that. She already looks pissed off. I dont wanna add salt to the wound by saying the guitarist is also my girlfriend_

"ohh" was all Lenora said, harshly.

"Yeah"

Elwood continued to eat his cocktail in silence

_She gets upset over the waitress and now Maria even when she doesnt even know her?_ Elwood thought _ God, is this what I'm like when I get jealous?_

* * *

After a hearty lunch, Stevie Ray and maria left the cafe Royale and decended down from the rooftop.

"Thank you so much for lunch" Maria said kindly

"Oh its my pleasure" he replied with a tip of his hat

_Such a gentleman. _

"It's pretty cool having another guitarist friend" she said kindly

"Yeah, because we could actually talk about things that are relateable" Stevie Ray replied

At that moment, a couple of young guys walked past the two guitarists and noticed maria...alot. One of them whistled at her and the other made wofl howls at her. She turned red in embarassment and turned her head away from them as she walked faster. Stevie ray caught up with her when the men began to get even more annoying.

"Hey baby, where you going?"

"Yeah, come back! Ditch that cowboy zero and get with the real hero!"

Maria clenched her fists as she complained angrily "I hate it when that happens! Guys always look at me like I'm something to eat! You're lucky you're a guy, Stevie Ray. Being a woman can suck."

"I dont think its all that bad" Stevie said to her reassuringly "At least guys ask you out. Us guys have to put up with the shyness of asking you out."

"But the guys who arent shy are jerks!" she argued "And unofrtunately I attract the jerks! Ugh, sometimes I hate looking the way I do!"

"So, you hate looking pretty?" Stevie asked with a tilt of his head

_I dont understand women sometimes..._

"Honestly, yes!" she exclaimed as she faced him "People had always looked at me when I walk by or I get stereotyped for being a man-eater, when in reality I'm not!" she said sadly "And its because so many men approach me, that my boyfriend has his jealously problem."

She suddenly stopped talking and bit her lip in regret.

_Talking about Elwood in front of Stevie Ray? Well...he's just a friend, so it's not like I'm making him jealous..._

She ran a hand through her hair "Its because of that problem that we are on break now."

Stevie remained silent as he listened to his friend lament over her problem. When she finsihed talking he let out a sigh

"I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I think youre going to have to be leniant towards your boyfriend"

"Why?" she asked

"I can tell from what you told me, that he's insecure." He said to her as they sat on a park bench

"Elwood and I already talked about this sorta problem! I told him to not worry, because I love him so he should know that I would never leave him or cheat on him!"

"Look, I'm not calling him stupid, ok?" Stevie told her "But as a man, I can say that all men are stupid. We sometimes won't appriciate what we have until its gone. Trust me on this, because I went through the exact same thing."

"Really?" Maria asked him

"Yeah" he replied "My wife Lenora often got really jealous over any woman I talked to and when I confronted her about it, she said she felt like I didn't love her. In a way, I blame myself for that because I didn't pay too much attention to her since I was touring and stuff. When we broke up, I felt really guilty because I felt like I shouldv'e listened to her more."

"Ohh." Maria replied, feeling bad for him

"He just needs to be reminded of what he has with you" Stevie reassured

"Well, hopefully him dating other people will help him realize that" Maria said "I just hope whoever he dates, will make him learn his lesson."

She chuckled a little as her mind ran elsewhere "You know" she began "One of the main reasons why I was attracted to Elwood in the first place is that he was so shy and he didn't try to be all macho and try to impress me. He was just being himself"

Steviue smiled "he sounds like a good guy"

"He is" she replied with a hint of sadness "I just hope he still knows that I'll always love him..."

* * *

After Elwood and Lenora's lunch, they walked out of the building, feeling full.

"Thanks for lunch" Elwood said to her

"No problem at all, Elwood" she said with a wide grin "Say, how about we do this again sometime?"

_Another date?_

"Um, well I don't know about that" Elwood said uneasily "You see my band and I won't be staying here in Dallas for long and..."

Lenora looked hurt "So...that's a no?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Lenora looked hurt, but suddenly her eyes narrowed "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"What?" Elwood asked

"There's someone else! You have a girlfriend, don't you? That's why you dont want another date?"

_Well...I do, but how do I tell her that?_

"I just want to be friends." Elwood told her calmly

She looked distraught still, so Elwood took her inside the club nearest to them 'Lachaise'

"Let me buy you a drink, ok? It's the least I can do" he said to her as they sat down on a table. Elwood called to the bartender "Two beers please"

The bartender, who was cleaning a glass with a white rag, nodded and turned to get two beers. WHen Elwood and Lenora recived their drinks they looked around the bar, and noticed that it had a large amount of people inside of it, despite the fact it was a Wendsday afternoon. A few people were drinking and chtting while some were playing of of the arcade games

"It's not like this on a regular Wendsday afternoon" Lenora commented "I wonder if theres a gig today"

* * *

Meanwhile, after thier conversation was over, Stevie Ray checked his watch

"Crap!" he cursed "I have to be at the Lachaise for an afternoon gig. The cafe is paying us big bucks"

"You're the only person I know who wold have a gig in the afternoons" Maria commented with a chuckle

"You can come to this one if you want" Stevie offered "Unless you have plans..."

"No, I dont have plans" she replied "and I'd love to come. I need to clear my mind"

"Great!"

Maria and Stevie Ray made their way to the Lachaise. Once they had arrived, Stevie pushed back the doors, let Maria in first, and closed the door behind him. Stevie turned his head towards his band members who were sitting at a table drinking and beckoned them with a nod of his head.

"Follow me to the stage, so that you can front row seats" Stevie murmured in maria's ear

"Alright"

The two remaining members of Double Trouble followed Stevie ray and Maria to the stage, which caught the attention of the people in the bar includeing unfortuantely Lenora and Elwood. Lenora's and Elwood's eyes grew wide once they saw the band walk across the bar cockily towards the stage.

"Oh...my...god" They managed to sputter in unsion

Elwood's jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend being escorted to the front of the stage by the famous blues guitarist.

_I shouldv'e known she would end up dating him!_

Maria looked delighted to be there, and he felt like his gut feeling was right again

_He's rich, famous and talented. He could give her the world...and I can't. I just hope theres a way I can tell her that I'm sorry._

He thought about Lenora's jealousy from earlier that day and compared it to how jealous he was the night before.

_I just hope I wasn't as insane as Lenora...now I know how Maria feels!_

A feeling of sadness overcame him as He sighed sadly and drank some more beer.

"I wonder who that woman is," Lenora told Elwood, refering to Maria "And what she is doing with my ex!"

"Your ex?" Elwood exclaimed as he coguhed on his beer a bit "Stevie Ray Vaughan is your ex?"

"Yeah, my ex husband." Lenora replied

"Well, that girl he's with so happens to be my..." Elwood drifted

"Your what?" Lenora asked

Elwood was about to answer when Stevie Ray began playing his guitar. The bar cheered and rushed to the stage as the energetic intro sounded and echoed throughtout the bar.

_Well I'm love struck baby I must confess. Life without you darlin' is a solid mess_

_Thinkin' 'bout you baby give me such a thrill, I gotta have you baby...Can't get my fill _

_I love ya baby, and I know just what to do_

The crowd, inculding Maria, was dancing along to the song. Elwood watched his girlfriend move happily to the groove of the song.

_Despite our fight, I still love her..._ Elwood thought _What he said is so true 'Life without you Darlin' is a solid mess'_

"She's my girlfriend" Elwood admitted to Lenora.

Before she could say another word, Elwood stood up from the table and walked towards the crowd to confront his guitarist. After scrambling through the crowd, he finally caught a sight of her

"Maria!"

She turned towards the direction of the sound of her name being called and saw Elwood.

Her eyes widened "Elwood?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you"

_I still remember...and let it be said, the way you make me feel, it take a fool to forget _

_I swore a ton of bricks had hit me in the head and what you do little baby...I ain't over yet _

_Every time I see ya make me feel so fine. My heart beatin' crazy...My blood runnin' wild _

_Your lovin' makes me feel like a mighty mighty man _

_Love me baby, ain't I your man?_

He escorted her from the crowd and they both at down on a table

_I'm a love struck baby. Yeah I'm a love struck baby _

_You got me love struck baby, and I know just what to do_

Stevie ray began his solo as he jumped in place and strummed his guitar rapidly. A few cheers erupted from the crowd

"Look, I wanna say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I did and..."

He paused, unsure if he should tell her about Lenora.

_Well, sh'es gonna find out sooner or later_

"A girl asked me out and I said yes, but she made me realize how much of a jealous bastard I was, because she was worse than me! She gave a waitress the evil eye just because she told me she enjoyed the show"

"Wow, talk about being paranoid" Maria said with a roll of her eyes

"I know. So, she made me realize how I want to have you in my life and if I want that, I'm going to have to change my attitude."

Maria listened to him, feeling very happy about his confession

"It looks like you're very happy with Stevie Ray and I know he can give you the world..." Elwood began

"Well, he's a good friend, but i dont think he can give me the world..." Maria inturrupted with a shrug

Elwood looked at her abruptly "A friend?"

"Yeah. He asked me to lunch with him, and he's a nice guy and all, but..."

She paused and absorbed at what Elwood said. She turned to face him

"You actually thought I was going to hook up with him?"

Elwood twiddled this thumbs and looked down embarassingly "Honestly, yes"

"Oh no. No no no." she replied with a chuckles "I'm not a rebound sort of person. Besides..."

Maria leaned towards Elwood and kissed him

"I love you, not him"

Elwood smiled and kissed her back.

"So you forgive me?" he asked

She chuckled "Yes"

She kissed him again, this time, ctaching the attention of Stevie Ray onstage. He saw the reunited couple and smiled at them as he sang, happy that his friend and her love made up.

_Sparks start flyin' every time we meet. Let me tell you baby, you knock me off my feet_

_ Your kisses trip me up and they're just doggone sweet _

_Don't you know baby, you can't be beat?_

_I'm a love struck baby. I'm a love struck baby._

_ You got me love struck baby and I know just what to do_

After a final strum, everyone in the bar cheered. Elwood and Maria stood up and clapped, unaware that a furious Lenora was heading their direction.

"ELWOOD!"

Elwood turned abruptly and saw Lenora storm towards his direction

"Is this your girfriend?"

"Yeah, she is!" Elwood said defensively as he got in front of Maria

"You mean this slut was with my Stevie?"

"Oh hell no!" Maria said as she got in front of Elwood "Who the hell are you to call me a slut?"

"First you're with Elwood and then you betray him for my ex-husband?"

"So you're Lenora? His overly-jealous ex?" Maria asked.

She laughed

"Oh, you think this is a joke?" Lenora said, getting angrier

"Look Lenora, Stevie ray did love you! He told me himself, and he felt guilty that he didn't show you enough love when you guys were married. But he moved on."

"So just let it go, Lenora!" Elwood said "You and Stevie Ray broke up! End of story! And sorry for not being your boyrfriend!" he added sarcastically

"In addition, I did not betray Elwood!" Maria added "Stevie invited me to a lunch and I accepted. What, so two friends can't have lunch?"

Lenora pouted and crossed her arms angrily.

"You have issues" Maria said to her as she grabbed a beer and drank it. "C'mon Elwood, let's get out of here"

"Are you sure Stevie won't be offended?" Elwood asked

She looked up at the guitarist, who gave her a thumbs up.  
She smiled "Nah, he's fine with it. Let's go bug Jake now and say his plan semi-worked."

Elwood laughed and held Maria's hand as they both left the bar.

"Now you see what I had to deal with?" Elwood asked, referencing to Lenora "Thank god, I was never that mega jealous."

"Yeah." Maria said with a laugh.

Elwood hugged her waist with his arm and she smiled at him, ahppy that their life was once again back to normal.

**AN: YAY! Elwood and Maria make up :)**  
**cuz that's the power of love**

**So what did you think?**


End file.
